Cypher: a Teen Titans, Code LYOKO crossover
by surfinsofaspud
Summary: this is a re write of the original Cypher that had originally died a while ago. i'm going to uncover this beast of a tale and rehash it with much better writing. The teen titans meet a mysterious new friend, and a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Well it looks like I'm going to be starting this again. Considering how old this project was, I really think that I could do a lot better. My grammar could improve drastically, names would be changed due to the sheer stupidity of the name MI 5. I'd started this while still in junior high posted my freshman year in high school, and preceded to make what few updates I had. Now older and wiser and with much more technology I try to restart this project. To the fans that I had already I do apologize for my delay, and to the newcomers, I tell you this project is years in the making. Without much further ado, I presented to you Cypher.

Awakening.

Deep in the bowels of jump city unknown to a many throngs of people scurrying about their daily lives, and unseen and unknown experiment was taking place.

"get it online and now!" said a very rough looking man. He wore what once would have been a neatly pressed uniform that bore the bars of an army captain.

"sir, secondary reactor is coming on line now!" said a very tall and began looking man." Umbilical now connected!"

"good we can't have any more setbacks, the Brass want the Goliath running sometime last week!!"

"yes sir! Initialization charge is at 5%" said the geek. Many other scientists scattered all about the room seemed to step more lively around the centerpiece of the room, a very large machine that had what seemed to be a seat surrounded by many screens and controls. This thing started least two stories tall, was covered in a yellow paint and caution labels like "keep away exhaust vents" and "always wear level three protective gear while in operation".

"initialization charge at 50%" said a mechanical voice.

"attention all staff, please move to stage two safety areas" said another.

"initialization charge at 75%"

"attention! Now venting containment fluid, please clear the area. "

The drone like workers seemed to run from the metal behemoth checking for this or that, looking for any fault. However they happened to miss a black fluid drip down one of the connecting cables and force its way into the machine. At the same time static washed over the screens on the machine and a red symbol appeared and quickly faded.

"good!" said the rough looking captain." Let's get the show on the road" he said and reached toward a panel in front of him. Amidst the screens lights and switches on this panel set a very large switch, it had a cover to keep it from inadvertently being tripped. He lifted the cover and, with the air of a man about to launch a nuclear missile, flipped the switch. The room falls dark and the noise abates. Slowly the lights on the control panels in the room flicker to life.

"hmm"

The captain cleared his throat, "what the hell just happened? Is it on or not?"

"right!!" said the surprised scientist. "uha, yes all systems are showing green. Startup cycle complete.

At this the room erupted in clapping as fellow scientists patted each other on the back and the captain took out and lit a celebratory cigar. Amid the turmoil a small beep issued from an equally small speaker. The scientist jumped.

Sir we have a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Well, with chapter one under my belt(for a second time) I move on to bigger and better things. Chapters one and two so far do not contain any of the characters for this crossover. Don't worry we will get to them soon enough. Right now I need to set up a background. Chapters one and two are set in jump city, or rather the basements of jump city. That is all I need to tell you right now. As an additional note I ask for any comments critique criticism you may have. Please feel free to e-mail me at If you might be interested in being an editor. All right, enough of that.

Chapter two: begin

Chapter two

Interlopers

"what did you say?" ask the captain

"well sir, while running through the primary diagnostic, I came across an error in the artificial intelligence system. It seems that some code was corrupted. "

"what does that mean? Is it broken? Did this have something to do with a power outage?"

"no. It's not broken; at least I don't think so. And it's very likely a power outage did cause this problem."

"I don't get it."

"well, when I sent a query to the Goliath Ai requesting system status, I got an immediate answer. With the system this complex that just doesn't happen. There are thousands of subsystems that the Ai must individually check and approve their status before sending a response. During all of our simulations this took at least 5 minutes, but after startup it seemed to only take 10 seconds."

"so… Its computer is running faster? What is the harm in that?"

"that's not it. The computer is in faster, it's lied to me. I know this sounds crazy, but the computer OK'd a few subsystems that have yet to be implemented. For safety reasons we haven't even attach the weapons systems, but in the report I just got a moment ago, shows them to be fully green and have a full assault load out."

"what sure as hell doesn't have any ammunition. Maybe it's just a glitch."

"that's just the thing, with this Ai system the computer should be a blip correct for certain problems that may arise. It has been designed with the limited capability to rewrite to rewrite its code. Once again for safety reasons we put limitations on its ability to rewrite its code. It seems those limitations have been rewritten."

"so in other words it can do what ever wants?"

"precisely"

"OK. Time to shut this batboy down. Start the level five lockdown."

One of the technicians only spoke up. "we can't do that sir. The shutdown command is being rejected!"

"Shit! Second squad, moved in for a Manual shutdown!"

Suddenly a deep voice boomed from the machine "unable to comply due to higher authority command."

"what the hell? It can talk now?" the captain yelled.

Just then the loud hiss issued from the beast. Steam royal from underneath the machines massive frame.

"initiating command override. Ejecting umbilical cord."

The thick black cable snapped, and pull away from the beast as it left out an inhuman roar. The machine reared up and smash its way through a wall behind it.

"warning. Warning. Containment breach in sector D. All teams move to subdue subjects." Suddenly men with guns in combat armor burst in from a set of side doors and opened fire. The Goliath turned, and when one swipe of its arm, struck down at least five guards.

The Captain could only stare. As the cigar slipped from his mouth his last words were, "My God. What have we done?" he didn't even have time to duck as a metal girder that had been torn loose by the Goliath smashed into his skull, and his world turned black and silent.

Authors notes part dux:

So ends a life of the infamous captain. And so begins our story. Coming up in the next chapter heroes meet in the unlikely place under equally unlikely circumstances, and I try my hand at writing dynamic fight sequences.

I once again request your thoughts on this chapter. Message me are sending e-mail to give me your opinion. I'm really looking forward to fixing this up and getting going. Update soon. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Help from above.

He walked with no real place to go; that wandering that led to the place you wanted to go, only more slowly than you planed. The sun shone and, as he rounded the corner on his way to his apartment, he almost didn't care as a giant robot bashed its way through the building across the street, roared as a few uniformed men fired on it, and strolled through (or rather on top of) the afternoon traffic.

Wait…

"Crap!"

He broke into a run. The machine was huge! It must have been 4 stories tall. As men, Military personnel by the looks of them, clambered out of the hole the machine tore in the building across the street, the mp3 guy skidded to a stop. The grunts opened up with their rifles, peppering the thing, and, more importantly, irritating it. A single swipe of its arm crushed five of the foot soldiers, scattering the rest. The machine turned toward him now, the sun glinting off its frame highlighting the words 'Prototype SPA Goliath.' The Music died away, as the goliath began to lumber toward him. His watch began to beep, and pulse a blue light. He set his feet in a stance one would expect of a karate master in those old Kung-fu movies, raised his right hand, palm out, to face his new enemy; its gait becoming more gorilla like with its arms now helping it along. The sidewalk had long ago been vacated of civilians, so no one took notice of the person standing directly in front of the charging metal beast, nor did anyone notice his watch emitting occasional blue sparks or that the air suddenly tasted of ozone.

"This is my day off! No way in hell I'll let you trash my block!" he said. But it was not to be as suddenly a red and green costumed boy literally fell into the middle of things.

"TITANS GO!"

Now this being his moment of glory, he wondered who the hell decided it was time to but in, and just how in the hell did he get here? He looked up and there was a blue and white mechanical humanoid that, he could tell, was partly human, stood on what seemed like a plate of pure darkness.

He also saw a girl with flowing red hair, green eyes, sun-kissed skin wearing a purple skirt. She seemed normal, but the glowing green spheres around her hands said otherwise, as did her flying. He watched as she shot one down at the behemoth, finally stopping its approach.

Then he saw a green prehistoric bird swoop in and morph into an equally green and rather dorky looking kid, who landed on the road with the grace of an elephant.

"I REALLY gotta work on those landings!" said the green one.

Had he not just seen the rest of them he wouldn't have belied the next entrance: a pale girl in dark purple literally melting out of a large shadow in the pavement. She must have held the trophy in being the definition of dark. She wore a dark purple/blue cape and an equally dark...what seemed to be a one piece girls swimming suit with sleeves.

No matter how strange they seemed, they all had one thing in common: they hit the ground (more or less) saw him, saw the robot, and completely took over his fight.

"Well don't mind me; I only had everything under control." He muttered. He watched as the blue-semi-robotic-one shot what he guessed to be sonic beam at the Goliath, (to no effect) and then he stepped into its path and tried to push it back (again without results). The green animal kid morphed into a Tyrannosaurus-rex , roared and bit down on the arm the machine, setting off it's point defense systems, and sending shock through the armor plates. In turn the shock went right to the green t-rex, and sent him flying.

The dark girl, who had been wrapping the legs of the beast with the exposed girders of the building Goliath came out of, was suddenly in the path of a flying, green, t-rex. The rex/boy morphed back into the green kid just before they collided and they tumbled to the ground a goodly distance away from the fight. The beast didn't stop and just walked through the metal, sonic blast attacks and the explosives thrown at it.

"Now this won't do at all." said the music listener. He lifted his arm; his palm out and frowned. A blue sphere formed at his palm, swelled, and flattened into a wall that blocked the behemoth's advance. He held his pose for a moment then, satisfied, he walked over to his discarded backpack and reached out. But before his hand reached the pack he stopped, then reached for the mp3 player at his belt, and hit the back button. Now happy with his music, he reached into the pack and procured a small pistol like device. It had a small needle like tip and a teardrop shaped "head". He ejected the power cell and after he keyed the display found the charge to be at 50% and quickly exchanged it for a fresh one from the pack. He aligned the cartridge with the slot and, as he walked back to the battle, slid it home with a click.

He walked to the, now bulging due to the fact the Goliath hadn't stopped its pace, wall. It reacted to him by opening a small area; folding upon itself to allow him to pass through, and closed again. He calmly looked at the side of the beast, jumped to the control chair (a good 5 ft. in the air), and pointed the pistol-like device at a panel to the left of the control apparatus. It spat blue sparks and hissed sending molten metal to the ground as it bore a large hole in the box.

Now, during all this the 'titans' were not to be deterred; that is they would never notice the person walk through the new wall, or even the wall itself, or that he had opened a panel on the beast, nor that the panel was marked "Emergency Shutdown". They did notice, however, that the robotic monstrosity device suddenly flailed, as if suddenly sensing danger. The 'definition of depression' girl had resorted to hurling cars at it, having been unsuccessful with the tie up idea. The cybernetic one still shot sonic cannon blasts at it, and the red and green leader threw exploding disks all to no avail. The green one, however, morphed into a gorilla and beat on the inner arm of the thing only to get knocked out of the way; and right into the way of the pistol-like-thing wielding kid at the Emergency Shutdown terminal.

He saw was that he had finally keyed the correct code, let out a cry of victory and, in a moment of triumph looked to his right to see the amazement of the group only to find a giant green gorilla flying at him. He only had time to think "Dammit!" before the impact and everything faded to black.


End file.
